


Family Ties

by JJJunky



Category: Cagney and Lacey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father's depression could cost Chris her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Family Ties  
By JJJunky

 

Strolling briskly through the squad room, Samuels bellowed, "Cagney, my office, now!"

Puzzled, Christine Cagney looked up from the report she was typing. Rising slowly from her desk she tugged nervously on her sweater. Questioningly she regarded her partner. "Coming?"

Smiling with relief, Mary Beth Lacey shook her head. "Unless my hearing is gone the Lieutenant paged Cagney, not Cagney and Lacey."

"Well," groaned Chris, "whatever is left of me I'd like to have cremated."

Hiding a smile behind her hand Mary Beth said, "What are partners for?"

Taking a deep breath, Chris strode determinedly into Samuels' office. Closing the door firmly behind her she croaked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Knowing how Cagney adored her ex-policeman father, Samuels hesitated. Finally realizing he could keep silent no longer, he explained, "It's Charlie. He's in the 8th's lock-up."

Shocked, Cagney regarded her superior. "What are the charges?"

"Drunk and disorderly. He busted up Shannon's Bar and a few of its patrons."

Listening in a daze, Cagney tried to associate the act her superior was describing with the image of her father. Granted, Charles Cagney had a temper, but his years on the police force had taught him control. Why the break in character now and why at Shannon's? He'd hated the bar ever since it had changed owners.

Gently, Samuels continued, "Your shift is almost over. Why don't you go ahead and check out a little early? I'll cover for you."

Numbly, Cagney shook her head. "It's all right. Charlie knows I'm working. He'll just have to wait."

Watching Cagney walk slowly to her desk, Samuels idly wondered if she knew how much she was like her father. It felt like only yesterday that Charlie was springing his pre-teenage daughter from juvenile hall after she had shoplifted a pair of ice skates. How ironic that life should reverse their roles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Beth's eyes followed her partner as Cagney returned to her desk. When no explanation was forthcoming, she asked softly, "Is there something wrong, Christine?"

A long silence followed the question. Finally Chris shook her head. "No, nothing I can't handle."

Realizing that Chris was in one of her moods, Mary Beth refrained from further probing. Sometimes her partner was a real worry. Like now, through Christine's hands rested on the keys of her typewriter there was no movement. Her mind wasn't on the report in front of her but somewhere else. A place that would allow no intrusion, no matter how friendly or how loved.

Turning, Mary Beth was surprised to see Samuels sitting in the same state of isolation as her partner. Rising, she crossed slowly to the Lieutenant's office. Lifting her arm to knock on the door she was startled when a hand halted the movement.

"Don't bother," suggested LaGuardia. "If Chris won't tell you, Burt most certainly won't. It is my considered opinion that you will be told to mind your own business."

"Look at them," protested Mary Beth. "There must be something we can do."

"Only if they let us and that doesn't seem likely," he pointed out.

Helplessly, Mary Beth regarded the older man. Though she knew LaGuardia was probably right, she was still tempted to face her superior. Glancing once more at Samuels' still form, her courage evaporated.

Returning reluctantly to her desk, she jumped at the strident ring of her telephone. Her gaze never wavering from the tense figure of her partner, Mary Beth picked up the receiver. "14th Precinct, Detective Lacey speaking."

As the big hand on the clock move to midnight, Isbecki and Petrie entered, arguing the benefits of the midnight shift they were temporarily assigned to. Picking up her coat and purse, Chris whispered, "Check me out will you, Mary Beth?" Without waiting for her partner's acknowledgement, she strode briskly from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why, Charlie?" The remembered humiliation of having to bail out her own father made Chris angrier than she had ever been with the man sitting next to her. His insistence that they stop for a drink had merely increased her ire. Steering him from the crowded bar, they now sat in the relative quiet of a corner table.

"You wouldn't understand, Christine," mumbled Charlie.

"After what you put me through tonight I think I'm entitled to something more than your usual brush off."

Swallowing his beer in a single gulp, Charlie demanded, "Don't you know what today is?" Without waiting for Chris's reply, he continued, "It's the anniversary of your mother's death, and I did it, I killed her."

Shocked at her father's confession, Chris soothed, "It wasn't anything you did, Charlie. Mother was…"

"How do you know?" interrupted the agitate man. "You were off at that fancy school in Europe. You didn't even bother to come home for the funeral."

Fighting to hold back the tears, Chris cried, "Please, Charlie, Let's go home and discuss this in private."

"No, I got nothing more to say on the subject. I'm stayin' here till Sean throws me out or I pass out. So leave me in peace, girl."

Her emotions in turmoil, Chris rose shakily to her feet. "I'll be at home if you need me." Charlie nodded absently, his mind already tuned to ordering another drink.

Feeling that as his daughter there must be something more she could do, but not knowing what, Chris sadly left her father to his guilt; her own was heavy enough for her to bear. Before opening the door she stopped. Glancing back she sighed heavily, painfully aware that there was nothing she could do for the dejected figure staring unseeingly into his glass of beer.

Needing a few moments to herself, Chris decided to walk before returning to her loft. Sidewalks that at almost any other time of the day were packed solid with people now, at 2 a.m., were deserted. Craving the solitude, Chris forgot the danger. Passing a darkened alley, she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth at the same time as an arm encircled her waist. Struggling futilely, she felt herself being dragged into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trapped in the confined space of the squad car, Petrie listened patiently as Isbecki complained about working the graveyard shift. Closing his ears, Petrie smiled and turned his head, absently studying the passing buildings. For a bachelor the hours would definitely cramp your style. But as a married man with a small baby, Petrie rather enjoyed the shift. He found he could spend more time with Lorne and Claudia. How strange that he should get such a thrill from changing a diaper.

Sometimes he wished Victor could be more sensitive to his needs. Someone to whom he could confide his joys and despairs. The only person in the squad room who really understood his feelings was Mary Beth Lacey. As a mother herself, she could empathize with his seesaw emotions. The ecstasies of being a father were sometimes dampened by the doubts and the fears.  
Isbecki's tirade ceased as the familiar static from the radio interrupted Petrie's reflections. "ALL UNITS IN THE VICINITY, A WOMAN BEING ATTACKED IN AN ALLEY OFF 42nd STREET AND LEXINGTON." Before Petrie could acknowledge the call, Isbecki was racing toward the scene, siren wailing. Quickly, Marcus put the flashing red light on the roof of their unmarked car.

Turning into the alley, Isbecki could see the shadow of a running man in the faded glow of a street lamp. Turning off the ignition, he quickly opened his door. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Petrie was already kneeling beside the motionless victim. About to give foot pursuit, Victor was halted by his partner.

"Call an ambulance." His voice breaking, Marcus looked at Isbecki with tears in his eyes. "Victor, it's Chris."

Shocked, Isbecki stared at the crumpled figure lying at his partner's feet. Operating on instinct he tore at the microphone and stuttered out the order for an ambulance. Watching Petrie take off his coat and lay it over the still form, Isbecki demanded, "Marcus?"

"She's alive, Victor. That's all I know, she's alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching the motionless doors of the emergency room, Victor Isbecki wished he could pace like Samuels or sit calmly like Lacey and Petrie. Anything that would still the gnawing rage in his stomach and keep him from putting a fist through the wall.

Finally the doors opened and the shrouded figure of Christine Cagney was wheeled out. Her heavily bandaged head and pale face was in stark contrast with the white of the covering sheet.

Closing her eyes in pain, Mary Beth quickly opened them at the sound of an authoritative voice. "Take Miss Cagney to I.C.U.. I'll be in to check on her shortly."

"Yes, doctor," replied the nurse.  
Hiding his shaking hands in his pockets, Samuels stepped forward. "How is she, Doctor?"

"A the moment we have her on the critical list, but I think she'll make it. She has a severe concussion, a broken left wrist, three broken ribs, contusions and abrasions on her face, arms and upper torso. Our main concern right now is the head injury."

Hesitantly, Petrie asked, "What's the possibility of brain damage?"

"With any head trauma the possibility exists. In Miss Cagney's case, the blow actually fractured the skull. We won't know for sure until morning if there will be permanent damage."

Fighting the tears, Mary Beth desperately wished she had let Harvey come with her. Right now she needed someone who understood her. Someone to hold her and share the pain.

Clearing his throat convulsively, Victor stopped the departing doctor. His eyes focused on the wall, he asked softly, "Doctor, was Chris raped?"

Glancing swiftly at the young officer, Doctor Brandon smiled slightly. "He apparently didn't get the chance. She must have put up one hell of a fight."

Hopefully, Mary Beth asked, "When can we see her?"

"As long as she's in I.C.U. only close family will be admitted. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to check."

"Charlie!" cried Samuels. "I forgot all about him. Anybody know where he is?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Mary Beth suggested, "At this time of the morning I should think he'd be home in bed."

"I don't think so. Cagney had to bail him out of the 8th tonight and Charlie doesn't live anywhere near Lexington. What was Christine doing there without him?" asked Samuels softly.

Reluctantly, Petrie supplied, "O'Flannery's is near there. Isn't that one of his favorite hangouts?"

"Yeah," nodded Samuels, "at least it's a place to start."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering the dimly lit bar, Bert Samuels scanned the meager crowd. Noting the dejected figure of Charles Cagney, he crossed slowly to the table. Pulling out the chair vacated only hours before by Christine Cagney he tried to gain his old friend's attention. "What's going on, Charlie?"

Charlie tried to focus on the figure sitting across from him. Finally, his words slurring drunkenly, he mumble, "Hi ya, Bert, how 'bout a drink?"

"I don't want one and you don't need one," Samuels stiffly replied, "Charlie, over two hours ago, Chris was attacked in an alley near here. She's at Memorial Hospital in critical condition."

"No," mumbled Charlie, "she's home in bed." He picked up his glass and began to drink.

Angrily, Samuels pulled the beer out of Cagney's hand. "Listen to me, Charlie. Your daughter is badly hurt and by God you're going to be with her when she waked up in the morning if I have to drown you in black coffee!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Samuels stormed into the squad room. Without saying a word he entered his office, slamming the door behind him. Reluctantly, Mary Beth Lacey approached the closed door, Isbecki and Petrie close behind. She knocked softly and then slowly opened it. "Lieutenant, could we speak with you?"

"Not if you want to live to see your grandchildren."

Concern for her partner outweighing Samuels' threat, Mary Beth moved further into the office. "Sir, I called the hospital this morning. They said Christine is going to be all right, and that she would be allowed visitors later this afternoon."  
Pacing slowly behind his desk, Samuels growled, "Don't you think I know that, Lacey? Where do you think I've been all morning?"

Swallowing nervously, Mary Beth stuttered, "What..we..were…"

"Who's we?"

"Me and Petrie and Isbecki," gulped Lacey.

Calming slightly, Samuels asked, "Besides English lessons, what else do you need?"

"Sir, we've been doing a little investigating. There have been seven rapes in the same general area where Christine was assaulted. All with the same M.O. The victim is badly beaten before she is raped. Five of them have died."

"All that is very interesting, Lacey, but what's your point?" Samuels demanded.

"Well, sir, it seems to me--to us—that, uh, special attention could result in the apprehension of the suspect."

"Is this a personal vendetta, Lacey?"

"No sir!" Pausing guiltily, Mary Beth confessed, "If you mean do I want the man who beat up my partner, yes sir, I do. But this is more than simple revenge. Over fifty percent of the victims have died. It seems to me that's a pretty high average."

"What do you plan to do for a partner?"

"We'd all like a crack at it, Lieutenant. I thought the three of us could maybe work it together."

"Wouldn't they just love that downtown," replied a disgusted Samuels. "Three detectives concentrating on one murder case with dozens of others going unsolved from lack of manpower."

Disappointed, Lacey sighed. Before she could reply, Samuels continued, "Isbecki, you and Lacey have just become temporary partners."

Angrily, Petrie stepped forward. "Wait a minute, what about me?"

Trying to hide his own dissatisfaction, Samuels explained, "The Mayor has some special duty for you. It has something to do with the McKay murder case."

"Victor and I cracked that case together. Why do they only want me?" Pausing, Petrie bitterly answered his own question. "It's because I'm black, right? It's another public relations stunt."

His own disappointment and anger held in check, Samuels growled, "It's not my job to analyze the orders I receive. It's my job to obey those orders and see that my detectives do the same." Sighing unhappily, he continued, "All of you get out of here and get back to work."

About to follow Isbecki and Petrie, Mary Beth paused in the doorway. "Did you find Charlie, sir?"

Closing his eyes to hide the pain, Samuels slowly sat behind his desk. "Yeah, I found him in O'Flannery's."

"Was he all right?"

"Considering the amount of black coffee it took to make him understand what had happened to Cagney, he's fine. I left him at the hospital."

Biting her lip in frustration, Mary Beth asked softly, "Why, why did this have to happen to Chris?"

"How the hell should I know!" Sighing tiredly, Samuels mumbled, "I'm not God, I'm just a cop."

"Yes, sir." Gently, Mary Beth closed the door, glancing compassionately at the dispirited figure of her Lieutenant. Taking a deep breath, she joined her new partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interviewing the other victims of Christine's attacker had depressed Mary Beth more than she wanted to admit. Glancing to her left, she noticed that Isbecki was unusually quiet as he pulled the car into the hospital parking lot. She got out of the car reluctantly. At this point in time she wasn't sure if she was up to seeing the pain in her partner's eyes or listening to another testimony of a brutal attack.

Pausing outside room 307, Isbecki mumbled uncomfortably, "You go ahead, Mary Beth. It might be easier on Chris if you two are alone. I'll be right here if you need me."

Nodding her head in shocked agreement, Mary Beth slowly entered. Sadly, she noted the still, pale form of her partner in the bed nearest the door. She tiptoed closer, then whispered, "Christine?"

In a voice robbed of its customary lilt, Christine Cagney admonished, "You don't have to whisper, my ears are probably the only part of my body that doesn't hurt."

"I just didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping. How ya feeling?"

"Like I've just played the Big Ten football teams without a helmet."

"Ah gee Chris, I'm sorry…"

"Where have you been?" she interrupted.

"Working. You're not going to believe who's been assigned as my partner."

Hesitantly, Chris replied, "I was sorta hoping you'd come to see me this morning."

"I would have but hospital rules state family only," explained a puzzled Mary Beth. "I thought Charlie was with you?"

Lowering her eyes, Chris twisted the blanket around her good hand. "Yeah, they told me he was here."

Believing that Charles Cagney had let down his daughter again, Mary Beth demanded, "Didn't you see him?"

"I didn't want to see him," murmured Chris.

Shocked, Mary Beth searched for something to say. In the past, Christine had always forgiven her father for any and all hurts he had inflicted. What could he have done this time to have earned her partner's displeasure?

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken by Christine. "Well, who is it?"

"Uh?" muttered a confused Mary Beth.

"Isbecki."

"Isbecki!" hooted Chris. "Now that should be an interesting experience. What case you working on?"

Fighting to suppress her tears, Mary Beth declared, "We're going to get the bastard who attacked you."

Always a cop first, Chris inquired, "What kind of leads you got?"

Ruefully, Mary Beth shook her head. "Not much. A long trench coat and a fedora seem to be the only impressions the other victims remember."

Nodding agreement, Chris replied, "There's something else. I remember thinking that it was important if the case was to be solved."

"What is it?"

Chris pounded her hand into the mattress. "I don't know! I just can't remember!"

Disappointed, Mary Beth soothed, "Hey, you'll remember. Would the first woman police commissioner languish in a hospital bed when there's a case to be solved?"

Smiling crookedly, Cagney shifted position, moaning slightly as she did so. "By the way, where's this partner of yours?"

"Victor? He's just outside the door. Do you want me to get him?"

"No." Gingerly, Chris shook her head. "I haven't had a pain pill yet."

Noticing that Chris was looking tired, Mary Beth started backing toward the door. "I better let you get some rest, okay, Christine? I'll stop by your place and bring you a few things in the morning."

Her eyes already closing, Chris murmured, "Give Harvey and the kids a kiss..for..me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the drive back to headquarters Lacey and Isbecki discussed what their next move should be. Realizing that they were no nearer to a solution than they had been that morning, they decided to review the reports. There had to be a clue; something that would give them a starting point.

Opening the bottom drawer of her desk, Mary Beth placed her purse inside before absently hanging up her coat. She noticed Samuels sitting in his office and crossed the room to knock hesitantly on his door. "Lieutenant, have you got a minute?"

"No," growled Samuels, "but that's never stopped you before."

"Well sir," closing the door behind her, Mary Beth hid her shaking hands before continuing, "we've just been to see Christine."

"Is that supposed to shock me, Lacey?"

"Yo8u see, Lieutenant, what bothers me is that Charlie was there but Chris wouldn't see him."

Rubbing tired eyes, Samuels sighed. "Where's Charlie now?"

"I don't know, sir. I thought someone should know in case he—uh, should—uh, you know."

"Yes, I know. All right, Lacey, you get back to work. I'll handle it," he ordered.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Gratefully, Mary Beth backed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samuels sighed as he entered O'Flannery's for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. Normally he hated sticking his nose into family squabbles, but this was different. Almost twenty years ago, Charles Cagney had been the first person to treat him like a cop rather than the green rookie he was.

Walking a beat together, they had talked of many things but the conversation would inevitably turn to Cagney's young daughter, Christine. She was his pride and joy from the day she was born to the day she had entered the Police Academy.

But, for all his love and all his pride, Samuels was sure that Charlie had never really understood his daughter, accepting her love and her adulation as his due. He had never understood that it was something to be worked for and cherished.

Crossing reluctantly to the same table vacated earlier that morning, Samuels demanded, "What happened, Charlie?"

Cagney's smile of greeting died as he regarded the anger on his friend's face. "She wouldn't see me, Bert."

Sitting across the table, Samuels watched as Charlie swallowed his beer in a single gulp. Speaking slowly he demanded, "Charlie, I wanna know what caused all this, starting from your arrest to the attack on Chris."

"I don't know, Bert, honest. I guess I was feeling a little depressed. Yesterday was the anniversary of my wife's death."

"Ex-wife and it happened some twenty years ago. Certainly not worth the life of your daughter," pressed Samuels.

"Wadda you know," declared Cagney angrily. "What do you care? She didn't. She didn't even bother to come home for the funeral."

"Did you ever ask her why, Charlie? Or is she already guilty without the benefit of a hearing?"

"Any explanation would be merely an excuse. A reason to justify her actions."

"Her actions were her own and the only person she hurt was herself. She shouldn't need to justify anything to someone who loved and believed in her," replied Samuels softly. Rising, his eyes focused straight ahead, he continued, "It seems to me you owe someone an apology." Feeling drained, he walked out without looking back.

"But would she accept it?" Charlie whispered into his empty beer glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exhausted, Mary Beth threw herself into a chair near her partner's bed. Though physically she still looked terrible, the spirit and energy that was Christine Cagney was once more clearly evident.

"Well?" demanded Chris.

Intuitively knowing what her partner was asking, Mary Beth shook her head. "Nothing. We haven't come up with one lead. We can't find a thing the victims have in common. Builds, color, hair, and age all vary. Frankly, Christine, we're stumped. There's a killer out there and we're not one step closer to catching him now than we were yesterday."

"You know what you gotta do," groaned Chris as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

Mary Beth regarded her partner dubiously. "Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not," smiled Chris. "You do have a locale and a corresponding time period when these attacks generally occur. You need to handle it the same way we did the Red Rose murderer."

"You mean a decoy?" cried Mary Beth.

"Sure," grinned Chris wickedly. "I can't wait to see Isbecki in a dress."

"Wait a minute," demanded Mary Beth. "John Wayne Cagney would never allow a man to do a woman's job. What's wrong with me?"

Turning serious, Chris placed her good hand on her partner's sleeve. "Mary Beth, this guy is strong. I never had a chance."

"I'll be ready for him; you weren't."

"That's not it, Mary Beth." Pausing, Chris softly explained, "I never felt that the purpose of the attack was sexually oriented. This guy wanted to hurt me. He enjoyed beating me up."

"I'll be careful," soothed Mary Beth. "Besides, can you really see anyone being tempted by Isbecki, dress or no dress?"

"You've got a point," agreed Chris. "Just don't get too far from your back up, okay?"

"It's a deal."

"And call me when it's over," ordered Chris.

"Hey," protested Mary Beth, "Samuels hasn't agreed yet."

"He will," declared Chris. "You tell Isbecki that if anything happens to my partner he'll have me to contend with. Harvey will be a pussycat next to me."

"Somehow I think he already knows that, Christine," smiled Mary Beth.

Her eyes unable to hide the worry, Chris watched her partner walk through the hospital room door, whispering a wistful "good luck".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nervously, Mary Beth hesitated before passing the dark alley. As Chris had predicted, Samuels had reluctantly agreed to their plan. This, however, would be their last chance, four previous attempts having failed. Samuels had contended that he did not have the manpower to allow two of his officers to concentrate completely on one case. He had decreed that this would be their final attempt.

Truthfully, Mary Beth was relieved. As each day had passed she had become more and more nervous. Just this morning, Michael had sneaked up to give his mother a hug and she had reflexively swung at him. Luckily, the punch had sailed over her young son's head hitting only empty air. But if it had been Harvey or little Harvey the results would have been quite different. She loved her partner, but she did not like what this case was doing to her personally. It was time to move on, to look elsewhere for the answers.

Sitting in a car nearby, Isbecki listened to the steady footsteps of his temporary partner. Tonight was important to both of them. Chris was due to be released from the hospital in a few hours. Victor did not want to contemplate what her remarks would be if the attacker was not apprehended. Sometimes the blonde detective's sarcastic remarks cut deep. But, Victor had to admit, trying to keep up with Christine Cagney had made him a better cop.

Sensing Mary Beth's nervousness, Victor whispered into his radio, "How's it look, Lacey?"

"Dark," muttered Mary Beth.

"It's going to look darker if we don't have something to report to Samuels in the morning."

"Who's worried about him? It's Christine I don't want to face if we come up empty again," wailed Mary Beth.

Smiling at how closely Mary Beth's thoughts paralleled his own, Isbecki soothed, "She'll probably come out of the hospital today, have it solved in two hours, then never let us live it down." Mary Beth Lacey's groan ended the dispirited exchange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Checking his watch, Victor unhappily noted that the sun was scheduled to rise in twenty minutes, thus ending their fifth and final effort. Having almost accepted another failure, Victor was shocked when a soft scream sounded over his radio. Signaling for a back up, he was out of the car and running to where he knew he would find Mary Beth Lacey.

Rounding the corner of the same alley where he and Petrie had found Chris less than a week before, Victor leveled his gun at the trench coated figure bending over a prone Mary Beth. "Police, freeze!"

As the quiescent figure of the attacker froze, Isbecki called, "Mary Beth, are you all right?"

One hand covering her left eye, Mary Beth groaned, "Yeah, no broken bones anyway."

Reaching down a hand, Isbecki helped the young police officer to her feet, noting the swelling and redness beginning to frame her left eye. Laughing in relief Victor pointed out, "You're going to have one helluva black eye."

Sourly, Lacey regarded her temporary partner. "If you don't stop laughing, you're going to get one to match."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that morning, Mary Beth helped Chris pack her bag. A single look from the dark-haired detective had made it quite clear that she would not tolerate any teasing regarding the black eye.

"It was a good bust," stated Chris proudly.

"Thanks," smiled Mary Beth. "You wanna know the twist…"

"The attacker," interrupted Chris, "was a woman."

Exasperated, Mary Beth threw down the dressing gown she was packing. "How did you know?"

"I finally remembered what I had forgotten about the attack. When I was fighting back I clearly remember feeling breasts. I was so shocked that any advantage I might have had disappeared."

Her hand gently touching her eye, Mary Beth nodded. "I know the problem."

"What I don't understand is how she faked the rapes," declared Chris curiously.

Embarrassed, Mary Beth reluctantly replied, "You've seen those--those   
fake--things in the porno shops. She had one in the pocket of her coat. Along with a test tube filled with sperm. Miss Rogers was a technician at one of those—sperm banks."

Enjoying her partner's discomfort, Chris smiled. "I'll bet there are going to be some angry donors when they find out."

Her cheeks bright red, Mary Beth stuttered, "Yes, well, how long before you can return to duty?"

Understanding Mary Beth's uneasiness, Chris allowed the subject change. "Two days at home, then two weeks of desk duty. Why? Tired of your partner already?"

"No, not exactly," protested Mary Beth.

Smiling broadly, Chris sighed. "I still would've liked to have seen Isbecki in a dress."

"I'll tell him," grinned Mary Beth. "Maybe he'll oblige you."

"Don't you dare," Chris quickly replied.

A familiar voice from the door abruptly ended the discussion. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Charlie Cagney nervously.

Glancing quickly from Chris to her father, Mary Beth shook her head. "I was going to take Chris home, but now you're here, I'm sure she'd rather go with you. I'll see you later, Christine."

Before Chris could say a word, her partner was out the door. The hurt in her eyes clearly evident, Chris whispered, "What are you doing here, Charlie?"

His eyes downcast, Charlie hid his shaking hands in his pockets. "Chris, I'm so sorry."

Knowing how much those three simple words had cost her father, Chris shakily wiped the tears from her eyes. Knowing, too, that sentiment would send Charlie running for the nearest bar, Chris's voice failed several times before she was able to ask, "Did you see the game last night?"

Brightening, Charlie shook his head. "The way they played, I'm beginning to wonder if someone hasn't switched the Yankees with the Mets."

Smiling wistfully, Chris listened as Charlie complained about his third place Yankees. At least all was right with _his_ world.


End file.
